Minato Shirarete Inai: Reformatted
by NegaDot
Summary: The story intro reformatted into book form. A favor for the script format haters. ;) The 1st fic in my OP timeline. Takes place just after Alabasta. Luffy and crew awake on a strange island, battered. Merry is wrecked and the people here seem nice, but something is strange. New friends or new foes?


Minato Shirarete Inai, part 1, Reformatted

Luffy awoke in a strange place. His entire body ached. Shifting his head, he found his nakama nearby. He began to sit up when a soft voice called out to him. A woman pushed him back down, saying, "You mustn't move yet!" A man across the room watched spitefully. "He can move if he wants. He's lucky to be alive.", he said. Luffy grasped the woman's arm. "Where am I?", he asked weakly. "Please lie down, Kaizoku-san. I must notify the mistress.", she said. "Mistress?", said Luffy, his eyes getting heavy. He passed out once more just as the man he'd heard prior came over to look him in the face. He had an unpleasant expression and didn't seem to care who knew he was in a foul mood.  
The man from befire spoke once more. "Go check on the women. I'll stay here." She nodded and fled the room as if afraid to argue. A few minutes passed as he looked over each person.

Zoro shifted. "Who're you?", he asked. The man grinned coyly. "I dare say the man keeping you alive", he snarked. "Where are we?", Zoro asked as he sat up. Approaching, the man said, "My name is Hanran Ito. You and your nakama are on a very secluded isle." He paused to smirk. "It's interesting you all survived the trip." Zoro looked around the room as his vision focused. Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper...They were all accounted for.

Zoro glanced at a loose bandage before asking, "Where are Robin and Nami?" "Down the hall. The mistress insisted on keeping them separate...Womanly comforts and such", sneered Ito. Another man poked his head in the doorway. He was tall and well built with dark skin and gray hair. "I see we're awake in here", he said. Ito begrudgingly leaned on the wall. "One of them, anyway", Ito muttered. The older man offered Zoro his hand. "Yatsu Okii. Welcome to our island", he said with a grin. Zoro cautiously accepted the gesture. "Thanks..." "*Our* island?", snapped Ito. Okii grinned innocently. "We all live here", he said. Ito unamusedly spat back, "Indeed." Okii sighed. "Why don't you go inform the mistress that our guests are beginning to stir?", he suggested. Ito glared mildy. "Very well", he said as he trudged from the room, obviously not wanting to do any work. Okii pulled up a stool next to Zoro's bed.

Okii nodded toward the others. "Looks like your friends are coming to", he said. Zoro looked over to Sanji sitting with his head in his hands. Usopp rolled over and Chopper started snoring. Sanji rubbed his temples. "My head...", he moaned. Okii laughed heartily. "I'd think so after the way we found you", he joked. Sanji glanced up, steadying his vision. "Who're you?", he asked. Okii tossed him his cigarettes. "I work for the mistress of this island. You're all welcomed guests here", he grinned. Catching them, Sanji thanked him. Okii: "We had to dry them out, but I think you'll find them intact", said Okii. Reacting to his confused look, he added, "I found them in one of your pockets." Noticing his change of clothes, Sanji said, "Yeah...Thanks."

Turning, Okii asked, "Anything for you, Roronoa-san?" Zoro looked the man over while Sanji set up a light. "You know my name?", asked Zoro. Okii grinned knowingly. "You'll find I've memorized any wanted poster that's come this way. Relax, none of you are in any danger here. Our mistress takes good care of her guests", he assured. "Mistress?", Sanji asked.

"You keep saying that. Does she have a name?", Zoro asked unamusedly. "Forgive my manners; We don't often get guests here in one piece." Reading their looks, he added, "The reef is especially dangerous in a storm; Most sailors don't make it to our shores alive. You're all quite lucky." Sanji looked about. "Where are Nami and Robin?", he asked concerned. "Down the hall", Zoro boredly. Lighting a cigar, Okii spoke. "In answer to your question, Roronoa-san - My mistress is rather shy, out on this secluded isle. Not many know of her existence, let alone her name." Inhaling deeply, he said, "Her name is Kin Nozomi. I welcome you on her behalf."

Ito entered the room. "I've done as you asked", he sneered. Turning with a grin, Okii said, "Good, good." Waving him in, he added, "Come and sit with us." Ito squinted, annoyed. "I don't fraternize with castaways", he muttered. "Hey, what's your problem?", said Sanji. Curtly, Ito replied, "My problem is that I now have to look after all of you while orchestrating repairs to your ship along with my usual duties. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm a very busy man." He hurriedly left the room.

Looking after him, Okii shook his head. "Try not to mind him. He's - ...(shrugging) Well, he's Ito", he said lamely. "Nice guy", said Zoro, sarcastically. Okii rose from his seat. "You two get some rest. Your captain will be out for a while. From the look of it, he swallowed a lot of seawater, but he'll pull through", he assured. "Any chance of getting something to eat?", asked Zoro. Okii smiled politely. "I'll send Shizuka to get anything you might need", he said. As he left the room, he closed the door behind him. Sanji looked over to a mumbling Usopp.

Sanji tossed a pillow at him. "Wake up, Stupid", he said. Usopp sat up hazily. "Huh? What happened?", he asked still half asleep. "We wrecked the Merry. That's what happened", said Zoro plainly. Usopp's eyes widened. "Wrecked the Merry?!", he gasped. "Relax. Everyone's all right", said Sanji, taking a drag. Usopp calmed some. "What about the ship?", he asked. "We don't know yet. That Hanran guy said they were fixing it", Zoro shrugged. "They can't fix Merry without me!", exclaimed Ussop. He started to get up and quickly landed on his face. Noticing the splint on his leg, he said meekly, "...A little help..." Sanji sighed and helped his friend up. Usopp was just leaning onto the edge of his bed when the door creaked open. All three of them glanced over, but no one seemed to be coming in through the tiny crack.

A meek woman asked, "You needed something, gentlemen?" "You can come in", said Zoro. Sheepishly, she scurried in and tried to stand presentably. She was a small girl, obviously very withdrawn. She huddled into herself and struggled to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry, sir...My...(Straightening up) My name is Shizuka. I'm here to serve your needs", she said. "I could go for a drink", said Zoro, leaning back. "Anything you wish, sir. We have a full bar and wine cellar", she managed. Cocking an eyebrow, he said, "Just some rum for now." She curtsied and looked to Sanji and Usopp. "Water, please", said Sanji. Noticing Usopp on his feet, she again grew frenzied. Shizuka, her eyes wide, exclaimed, "Sir, you mustn't stand!" Usopp waved it off. "This is nothing", he grinned. Shrinking back from her outburst, Shizuka said, "I'm sorry, but that's just the medicines you're feeling now. You had a good sized piece of wood imbedded before." Usopp began noticing the blood seeping through his bandages. "...I think I'll sit down now", he said. She nodded with a shy smile.

Backing out of the room, she said, "I'll get your drinks. I'm sorry to have bothered you." She squeezed back out through another seemingly tiny opening. Sanji helped Usopp back onto his bed. "Interesting group here", he observed. "What do you mean?", asked Usopp. "Seems like the older guy is charge", noted Zoro. Taking a drag, Sanji said, "Yeah. He seemed all right, but I don't know about the other two." "Who?", asked Usopp, confused. They started explaining everything while they waited for Shizuka to return.

In another room, Nami stared out the window. Robin was sound asleep. "I wonder where the guys are...", sighed Nami. She turned at a knock on the door. "Come in." A dark-haired woman about her age came in quietly. She had golden hoops hanging from her ears and a seemingly congenial disposition. Smiling, the woman said, "You must be confused." Nami nodded nervously. Extending her hand, the woman said, "I'm Nozomi. Your ship crashed into my harbor." Nami shook her hand and said, "Nami." Glancing at her wrappings, "Thanks for taking care us." Nozomi sat in the window sill.

"Forgive me if my manners are a bit rusty. I don't get many visitors here", said Nozomi. Nami waved it off. "No, you're fine", she said. "You were on Straw-Hat Luffy's ship. Are you nakama?", asked Nozomi. Nami nodded. "I'm the navigator. He'd get lost without me", she replied with a grin. "No sense of direction?", chuckled Nozomi. "None", said Nami dryly. They both looked over as a murmur came from Robin.

"Your friends are down the hall", stated Nozomi. "Is everyone okay?", asked Nami. "Yes, nothing too serious. I think your boss will be down for a while, though", answered Nozomi. Remembering what happened, Nami asked, "Sea water?" Nozomi quietly nodded.

Two days ago...

Usopp and Chopper were fishing off the side of the Merry-Go, Zoro was strength training, and Sanji was chasing Luffy out of the fridge again. Robin smiled at the daily antics as Nami came out from a long map-drawing session.

Nami stretched deeply. "How's the weather look?", she asked. "It's been sunny all morning", smiled Robin. Nami glanced at the log pose. "That's weird", she said. Sanji pranced over. "Nami-san! Your beauty brings a ray of light to my day!" She didn't respond. She was looking at the pose more intently. Concerned, he asked, "What is it, Nami-san?" She slowly raised her wrist and he too stared in amazement. Intrigued, Luffy sneaked over. Luffy watched the arrow spin. "Ooo, neat!", he said. Smacking him upside the head, Nami seethed, "It isn't neat! It's bad!"

Usopp and Chopper trotted over to see what the commotion was about. "What's going on?", asked Usopp. "The log pose is acting strangely", said Nami. Lighting up, Sanji asked, "Is it broken?" "It can't be broken! We'll be lost forever!", panicked Chopper. By this time Zoro and Robin had joined the group. Zoro wiped the sweat his brow. "What's all the fuss about?", he inquired. "It seems something is wrong with the pose", replied Robin.

The clear, blue sky suddenly clouded over, turning dark as night. Everyone looked to Nami. She would normally have already seen this coming. Something was wrong. Glancing up, Nami said, "...Pull in the sails." Sanji nodded and took off. Usopp looked overboard at the deadly calm sea. "What's happening?", shouted Chopper. Robin used her ability to secure the tarp over the fruit trees. Luffy stared straight ahead. Tapping his navigator's shoulder, he said, "Uh...Nami?" Shaking her head, she said, "Not now, I'm thinking." "Nami...", Luffy insisted. Looking up, she shouted, "What?!" Her expression quickly shifted to one of horror.

Zoro grabbed Luffy's arm. "Robin, Chopper - Get inside!", he shouted. It was too late. A massive wave knocked the Merry a kinder. Sanji held onto the ropes tightly until it had passed. Glancing out into the blackness, he saw another headed for them. Jumping down, Sanji hollered, "Is everyone all right?" Looking around, Chopper hazarded, "I think so." Usopp staggered to his feet. "Where did that come from?", he asked. "Here comes another!", yelled Nami over the roar of the sea.

They braced for it, but Robin was knocked overboard. Running after her, Luffy shouted her name. Catching him by the shoulder, Zoro snapped, "Stop, you idiot! You'll drown, too!" Sanji dove in after her. The waves were getting worse, the lulls getting shorter. It began pelting rain and hail. Usopp tossed over a rope, yelling, "Grab on!" Chopper shifted forms and helped pull them back on deck. Robin coughed the seawater out from her lungs. She was weakened, but unharmed. "Luffy!", shouted Nami. He was so busy checking on his friend, he had turned his back against the storm. Looking across his shoulder, his face met with a piece of flailing wood. Pulling it loose, he asked, "Where did that come from?" He followed Nami's shaking finger to a detached mast flying through the air. "It must have come from a wreck!", Usopp yelled above the wind. Bracing, Zoro shouted, "Get ready for the rest of it!"

Sanji shoved Nami inside the cabin and shielded Robin with his body. Another vessel was flying at them in pieces, battering the Merry and her crew. The ship shuddered with the impact.

Grasping his shoulder, Robin hollered, "Chef-kun, I'm all right!" He responded with a slight smile as he fell to the side. He had shards of wood sticking out of his back and blood pouring from his brow. Looking out the door, Nami yelled, "Sanji!" Searching the deck, Zoro asked, "Where's Luffy?" A shout from the sea confirmed his suspicion. He handed the rope to Usopp and leapt in after him. He struggled to hold onto the icy chord. "Usopp, your leg!", fretted Chopper. He knew he was bleeding, but he stood his ground and held the line. Lurching forward with their weight, he almost lost his balance, but Chopper quickly came to his aid. Zoro climbed over the railing with Luffy barely hanging onto him. The ship lurched, sending them forward.

"What was that?!", shouted Zoro. The ship stopped moving as the water receded faster than ever. "We hit something!", responded Nami. She looked overboard just enough to make out a small light in the distance. She tried to focus her vision, but the conditions got worse; Visibility dropped to zero as a wave larger than all of the others combined aimed straight for them.  
-

I took the time to reformat part of the first section for those of you script-format haters. I don't know that I'll do the rest without being requested as it is very time consuming. If you want to know what happens, read the original post! :D 


End file.
